Twisted Arrangments a Hatake Kakashi one shot
by sweetlesshoney77
Summary: What would you do if you were forced into a marriage and u loved someone else? PLEASE READ IT QUITE WHACK!


Your in deep trouble when I mummy finds you!" yelled your angry mother.

The reason for her anger towards you right now basically a simple factor that you had just received a proposal for marriage. Yes, like every woman your age you had received one but you were against it all the way. You were going to get married but to this person not in a million years. You had your reasons for not wanting to marry him but at the top of your head you could not think of anything.

Where is the arrangement made in the first place well that was answered quite well by your angry mother. She had been friends with the Hatake family for a while now and Ms. Hatake and your mother were best friends. Your assuming that since your mother wanted you out of the house so badly she must have pulled strings to get this.

However she got it you did not wish to accept it you loved another your best actually his name was Kyo. You had loved him from the start ever since you two first met you had fallen love with him. Sadly you would never get to tell him that you loved him if you could not escape from this so called home of yours.

"I do not want to be married to him!" you shouted back, you clasped your hands over you mouth realizing you had just blown your cover. "I love Kyo!"

Your mother dragged you body out of the closet, you were hiding behind the piles of clothing that you had messily thrown in earlier. She yanked you out by your hair tossing you into the middle of the floor. When your body hit the harsh cold ground you felt numb and in pain. You yelped to the new pain after it settled in and whimpered.

"You will marry him!" announced your mother.

You mother walked out of the room angrily slamming the wooden door shut behind her as she left. She locked the door from the outside locking you into your imprisonment. You laid there crying wanting to get out so badly to rush to safely of Kyo's arms. But instead you fell asleep on the cold marble ground.

Next Day

You laid there sleeping on the floor from the night before when your door creaked open. You immediately woke up from the noise, and when you did there in front of you stood a man with silver hair and a mask on. His one eye was covered with a mask and his back pocket contained a book. (me: ahhhhhhhhhh pervert alert!)

"Are you Haruko?" he asked, offering his hand to you.

"Yes." you answered, taking his hand.  
He pulled you up to your feet and helped u balance since you still could not balance.

"Can I help you?" you asked.

"Yes, actually Im Hatake Kakashi the guy your suppose to be marrying." he replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

You gave him a death glare, he frowned under his mask from his eyes you could tell he was hurt by your rudeness towards him already. I gave him a heart broken look feeling bad for being cruel when it was not his fault. Feeling bad about what you just did you gave him a weak smile he returned the smile.

"I'm sorry about this whole mess." you said, thoughtfully.

"No, actually it is quite okay I have no problem with this." he resorted, "You don't do you?"

Well you had many problems with this whole arrangement but it could not be that bad to be married to him could it? No, you mentally scolded your self your in love with Kyo not him! You didn't reply and he took that as a yes.

"Look we are suppose to go out today of your not feeling up to it then-" he began.

"No I would love to go out." you interrupted.

The truth was you wanted to get out of your house and get far away from as it as possibly you could. You quickly grabbed your jacket leading Kakashi out of the house and round the corner to Kyo's house. When you arrived at his house there on his pouch he sat with Aniko. You felt your heart break as you watched them lean in for a kiss you felt Kakashi wrap his arms around you.

"I guess my love was not good enough." you whispered to your self.

"Maybe not for him but for me it will be and always will." Kakashi whispered, in your making.  
A shiver ran down your spine and you smiled for the first time since your father was around. Hn, maybe this wont be as bad as I'm picturing it to be, you thought to your self. Who knows you might just end up loving him for all you know.

"I'll give it a try." you replied, to him.

"Wonderful." answered Kakashi.

The truth was you wanted to get out of your house and get far away from as it as possibly you could. You quickly grabbed your jacket leading Kakashi out of the house and round the corner to Kyo's house. When you arrived at his house there on his pouch he sat with Aniko. You felt your heart break as you watched them lean in for a kiss you felt Kakashi wrap his arms around you.

"I guess my love was not good enough." you whispered to your self.

"Maybe not for him but for me it will be and always will." Kakashi whispered, in your neck.

A shiver ran down your spine and you smiled for the first time since your father was around. Hn, maybe this wont be as bad as I'm picturing it to be, you thought to your self. Who knows you might just end up loving him for all you know.

"I'll give it a try." you replied, to him.

"Wonderful." answered Kakashi.

**PLEASE MESSAGE OR GIVE ME FEED BACK ON THE ONE SHOT PLEASE!!  
**


End file.
